Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron005.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 3/3/97 7:45:08 PM From: RonDMoore <> Now, if I answered these questions, there wouldn't be a lot of mystery left, would there? <> The unit was installed by O'Brien specifically for Dr. Zimmerman's work and was presumably removed when he left the station. I won't rule out other appearances by Dr. Z, but I will rule out having an EMH on the station. <> Not really. I think we still manage to give all our regular characters their due over the course of a season and I find that the "life" of the station is enhanced as a result of the large number of recurring roles. It makes DS9 seem like a real place, a living community with many players rather than falling into the trap of telling stories exclusively about seven people on the Bridge of a ship while ignoring the "hundreds" of unseen crewmembers supposedly just out of sight like we did on TNG (there were exceptions, I know). I like Rom, Dukat, Garak, Zek, Kai Winn, and all the rest and think they add to the special quality of the show, not detract from it. <> I think Bashir said that his father was a Federation "diplomat" which is sufficiently vague a description that it could mean anything. Richard Bashir probably was briefly in the diplomatic service in some capacity before he quit or was fired and then moved on to the next job in his wanderings. <> In "For the Cause" we discussed the fact that the Maquis were now on the move again and were starting to win against the Cardassians. Also in "For the Uniform" this advantage was pressed to the point of biogenic warfare that was stopped only by Sisko, not the Cardassians. <> I was in the Kappa Alpha Society -- a fraternity and literary society that has since disbanded on the Cornell campus. (Not to be confused with the Kappa Alpha Order, which is exclusively in the South and has some relationship with the "ideals" of the Confederacy. The original KA was the first fraternity in the nation, by the way, and still has several chapters throughout the northeast.) <> This is my personal screw-up. When I was writing that speech, I was thinking about Khan and somehow his dialog from "Wrath" starting floating through my brain: "On Earth... 200 years ago... I was a Prince..." The number 200 just stuck in my head and I put it in the script without making the necessary adjustment for the fact that "Wrath" took place almost a hundred years prior to "Dr. Bashir." I wrote it, I get the blame. ------------------ Subj: Answers Date: 3/3/97 8:17:38 PM From: RonDMoore <) to suit Garak.>> It's not so much a question of physical age as a question of how "mature" the actress playing the role comes across on screen. Certainly someone who's gone through an experience like the prison camp would've grown up in a hurry and that was one of the reasons we thought a relationship with Garak would be plausible. Our frequent recasting of Ziyal has been in part motivated by a sense that she wasn't coming across as mature enough. <> A quick lesson in TV production: To do this scene probably would've required the following: A Ready Room-type set (not present in the episode you saw, we only had a one wall background piece for Dukat's "ship"): $15,000 A speaking role (Danar): $2,000 Danar makeup & wardrobe: $2,000 1-2 hours shooting time: $4,000 Optional: Exterior optical of Dukat's ship over Cardassia (a recomposite of a Bird of Prey over Cardassia Prime): $3,000 (These are just ROUGH estimates and should not be confused with actual quotes of production costs.) Grand total: $26,000. That is a lot of money even on DS9 and the budget of the two-part episode was way over pattern (the standard week-to-week budget) as it was. We could not have afforded this scene without making a $26,000 cut somewhere else and that would've been very difficult. There are a lot of things we'd LIKE to do every week, but the realities of producing a show for TV make us pick and choose where we want to spend our limited funds. In this instance, we felt that while it would've been nice to see Dukat arrive at Cardassia, it wasn't necessary and there were other places we would rather spend the money. <> I don't think anything like this is in the works, but I guess you never know. <> The Dominion does not own the entire Gamma Quadrant. We had explored the GQ for two years before encountering the Dominion, so it's not as though the wormhole opens up in their living room. There are other races in the GQ that are not part of the Dominion and the Ferengi at least have established trade with some of them. When the Dominion told us to stay out of GQ, it was if China told the US to stay out of the Yellow Sea. China is the big boy in this neck of the woods, and you better take their warning seriously, but at the same time we have trading partners and allies there and hey, freedom of the seas and all that. <> I never met him, but did see him around from time to time. His house was just off the campus and on the rocky face of a cliff overlooking one of Cornell's famous "Gorges". Across the gorge was a fraternity house (not mine) and I remember at least one occasion when this fraternity had the ceremonial "sending of the invitation" to Sagan's house in preparation for a party. This consisted of writing a party invitation on a golf ball and then hitting into Sagan's backyard with much fanfare and huzzahs. Legend has it that Sagan once actually showed up at the appointed hour with golf ball in hand and so shocked the party-goers that there was an actual danger of sobriety returning to the party. (Shudder) <> We'll see Leeta again, but not a lot. Moore, Ronald D.